Love That Was Not Meant To Be
by Crimson Red Rose
Summary: Rima loves Nagihiko and stashed her feelings away but he stopped caring for her when he got sick of her hating him, so he started hating her back. What would happen if she confessed later on?


**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Peach-Pit does.**

**(Inspired by the stor by Derp A Thon)**

**Love That Was Not Meant to Be**

**~Rima's POV~**

He never loved me. He once cared about me, but it vanished into thin air. If I have one wish, I would wish for him to care for me once more. All because of me, he learned to hate me. I used hatred to cover my feelings, once I revealed the truth, he thought I was being dishonest. Can't he give me one chance to be by his side? I still love him but he doesn't love or even like me. I have been so stupid to have a "grudge" against him to hide. After he rejected my confessions, he started to date Yamabuki Saaya.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nagihiko, I always liked you ever since and then it grew stronger but thought love always ends in pain like my parents but after they decided to make up, I saw happiness in love again. Will you please accept my feelings?!" I was nervous._

"_Hehehehe! Good one Rima-chan. I almost fell for that. Your acting has improved quite a lot. Ah, I have to go somewhere now. See ya soon." Tears covered the rims of my eyes as I sauntered away. I didn't notice where I was heading until I saw a familiar stone path leading to a glass building. I silently wandered in and saw the rest of the guardians, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai. They all knew I was going to tell him today and rooted for me. They turned to me and smiled hoping I did not get rejected but the smile slowly faded away into a frown once they noticed my tears streaming down my face. All tried to comfort me but failed miserably. The doors slammed open and in came Nagihiko and someone else we all hated. "Hey guys, ummm, how to say this? Well, Saaya became my girlfriend today!" Nagihiko mouth curved up sheepishly with a red face. The others quickly glanced back at me. I felt more tears trying to come out. Tadase, Ikuto, and Kukai distracted Nagihiko and Saaya while Amu, Yaya, and Utau motioned me to run as far as possible. _

_I scrambled out the backdoor and went behind the school. I walked farther away and found the plains and valley I was searching for. I sat on the tall grass that swayed in the wind. There was water staining my face as I watched the birds fly freely in the air._

_~Amu's POV~_

_ Rima scurried out the door. I knew she had to be alone for some time. I could not believe Nagi for starting to date Saaya on the same day Rima opened herself up. We all acted happy until Nagi left with Saaya. "Where did Rima-tan go?" Yaya whimpered._

"_I have a feeling on where she disappeared to." I answered. The gang followed me behind the school to find a mop of curly golden locks. We found Rima on looking out into the valley. "Rima, are you okay?" I felt like an idiot for asking that. She did not reply so I knew she needed time alone. "Hey, we are going to leave you alone for a bit okay, so please go home soon safely. " Everyone and I left._

_-End of Flashback-_

~Rima's POV~

It's been weeks after Saaya and Nagihiko started dating. It pained me to see them. The others have been trying to hint him that I was being serious when I confessed but he did not catch them. I felt lonely and I never talked to Amu or the others any more. I gave up entirely. I walked into my room with a sheet of paper, a red envelope, a white rose, and a knife. I scribbled something down and sealed it in the envelope. This was the end of my life.

-Next Day, Nagihiko's POV-

Rima's mother strolled into her room to wake her daughter up for school. Screaming in fright to see her body on the floor covered with blood, she dialed mine and everyone else's number demanding them to come over now and forgetting about school. I was the last to arrive since I lived the farthest away. Her mother noticed me and walked upstairs and later came down with a red envelope saying it was from Rima and a white rose stained with blood. She walked to me and handed me the rose and the envelope that said on the front,

Fujisaki Nagihiko

_Dear Fujisaki Nagihiko,_

_My heart could not take it any longer. My love for you was too strong to forget and ignore. I was sad to see you not believe me when I said I loved you. But it's my fault since I acted like I hated you leading to you hating me back. I guess it was never meant to be for me and you to be together. I hope you and Saaya have a great relationship and life. Don't cry for me. Remember what you said to me a few years ago, I'll say it to you back. "Tears do not suit you, a smile does!" Good bye Cross Dresser, Purple head, Girly Boy, and Playboy Fujisaki Nagihiko. This is my last good bye. Good Bye, and I'll always forever love you with all my heart._

_Forever Yours,_

_Mashiro Rima._

I could not believe what I was reading. It was my fault she died. How can I have been so stupid?! I had to go. Out. I sprinted out the house and ran to the plains behind the school where I once saw Rima sleeping. "RIMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Why couldn't I realize I still loved her sooner and that she was not acting? My eyes…. They were starting to blur with tears. This was my first time crying in years. I fell to my knees clutching the grass. A bright light blinded me and I saw Rima as an angel. Rima looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple strapless white dress with a bow on the back that stopped at her knees, white flats, and her signature black headband. Wings, covered with white feathers, on her back glowed as she flew towards me. "Nagihiko, I told you, tears don't suit you, a smile does." She smiled genuinely at me.

"Rima I'm sorry. I should have realized sooner-"Rima cut me off by placing her lips onto mine. Even though I could barely feel her, because she was a spirit, it felt warm.

"I hope I'll see you soon Nagihiko." She slowly vanished into the air leaving a single white glowing feather. It was soft and gentle like Rima. I will cherish it until the end of my life and meet her one day.


End file.
